1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a beam scale assembly of the type for proportioning a first component in a first container and a second component in a second container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The beam scale assemblies to which the subject invention pertains are assemblies typically used for proportioning a first component and a second component for use according to a baking recipe, formula, and the like. One such beam scale assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,002 to Ward wherein a balance beam has a first balancing area and a second balancing area for receiving the first and second containers respectively, and a center axis is disposed between the balancing areas.